Harry Potter and the ICW Soulbond Law
by deathknighttimas
Summary: The International Conference of Wizards passed a soulbond law which required all young wizards to be tested for Soulmates. Harry has been keeping a secret for the past three years of Hogwarts. Now the first day of his fourth year that secret will be revealed. Multicrossover HarryxHarem Lily(Evan)xfemHarem Good Dumbledore Weasley,Malfoy,Death Eater,and Umbridge Bashing.


**Harry Potter and the ICW Soulmate law**

I don't own anything.

 **Spells,Sonorus Voices and Divine angry voices.**

 _computers,Scolls,books,Letters,and songs._

(A/n Harry Potter/Sofia the First/Marvel/Blue Bloods/Once Upon a time/Simpsons/Gargoyles/Korra/Disney/Naruto/Loud House/Addams Family/Star Wars(including Rebels)/Percy Jackson

Pairing HarryxHermionexSofiaxElenaxLenixLuna(Loud)xKatiexAngeliaxSabinexDaphnexAnnabeth

LilyxLisaxJaninexElisaxKorraxAsamixEmmaxErinxHanaxSkyexFemNarutoxHinataxAnkoxCarolxJeanxTenTenxFemPercyxThalia

PastCharlusxDorea past and future ?xBelle (That is going to be a little mystery for a while)

NickyxGabrielle

OcxKamala

SnowxCharming

Good Cul Borson ,Mr Burns,Madara,Orion,Hades, Zelena,Macbeth

Godfather T'challa,Nick Fury,Rock Lee

Weasley,Snape,Malfoy,Umbridge,and Death Eater Bashing

Lisa is older than Bart in this story by a good seven years. Alive Potter grandparents just missing for now. Cul is under a dark curse. Merlin is not the Sorcerer. I am using someone else who will be revealed much later in the story. Nikki is Danny's daughter. Maggie Simpson is one year young than Harry. Some Marvel Characters are actually Once Upon Characters under a more advance version of the dark curse. I am basing Lady Death from Marvel off of La Murete from the Book of Life movie. Skyes parents will be changes. She is still Inhuman,but her parents are from Attilan. Rock Lee is the Prisoner of Azkaban during third year. Magical Harry's mothers,Kamala Khan,Rock Lee,Leni,Luna,Lana,Lily,Luan,Maggie,and Most of the Reagans except for Danny's sons

Fancasting

Orion Black is played by Russell Crowe)

 **Harry receives three letters,two of Harry's soul mates arrived with their family,most of Harry's mothers arrive ,and Harry remotely breaks the Dark Curse.**

A fourteen year old Harry Potter came down to the great hall with his friends Hermione Granger,and Ron Weasley. Harry was very successfull last night preventing Hermione from going on a hunger strike for trying to free house elves until she can actually talk to one. They sat down at the able ,but before Ron could grab any food Professor McGonagall came over to the table with Professor Dumbledore ,and the Weasley parents.

" ,and we have the sad new to report that you are suspended until your brother Ron's food bill can be paided. The total comes to 1000 galleons 13 sickles,and 2 knuts.",said Professor Dumbledore.

"Ah just have mom take more money out of Harry's vault like what she did to pay for all seven of us to go to school,and all our stuff.",said Ron unaware that it cause Harry to get enraged.

"YOU DID WHAT. I NEVER GAVE YOU AUTHORIZATION TO TAKE MONEY OUT OF MY FAMILY VAULT!",shouted Harry as Hermione,Neville,and Timothy Grey a red hair in their house and year grab hold of Harry trying to prevent Harry from attacking the Weasleys. Kamala Khan who is Timothy's girlfriend ,and Nicky Reagan who were both in same year as Harry were trying to calm down the frighten first years.

"This is a very serious matter. The Potter family has a couple of little known facts. The very big fact is that they are descendants of Godric Gryffindor,Merlin,and King Arthur. The other fact is that Harry is a blood adopted prince for the Kingdom of Wakanda. Minevera please go contact the Aurors. The entire Weasley family is under arrest for thief from a royal. I will contact the ICW to arrest William ,and Charles Weasley.",said Dumbledore as a trio of bird flew towards Harry carrying letters. The birds was an American Bald Eagle, a Vulture,and a Golden Eagle. The birds drop their letters and flew off. Harry open the letter that the golden eagle dropped. On the envelop was a mark of the Internation Confederation of Wizards.

From the Desk of Hector Podmore,British representative to the ICW,International head of Soulbonds and Family growth,and Order of Merlin 2nd class

Dear, Hadrian Potter-Black-Dane-Evans-Grace-Grey-Hyuga-Jackson-Jameson-Maza-Reagan-Renard-Sato-Mitarashi-Uzumaki

Greeting I am writing to inform you that because of one your soulmates Leni Sato nee Loud has given birth to your daughter last year they are required to stay with you so that way you can teach your daughter Lily about your family,and be a part of her life. As such we made arrangement for the entire Loud family to the stay at Hogwarts for this year,and that your soulmates and their magical siblings to attend Hogwarts as well.

The second reason for this letter is the fact that we contacting your birth mothers to let you know that your alive. We are forwarding any information gathered to your Law-Wizard at Addams-Delacour-Murdock-Nelson-Tonks. They will be able to organize a law suit against the Ministry of Magic.

The last thing I have to say is that you must inform Ms. Hermione Granger that she is your soulmate,and the future Lady Potter. Oh before I forget I check your family tree and notice a Sabine Simpson nee Wren is connected to you as a soulbond wife. It also indicated that she is with your child so congratulations.

Sincerely yours,

Hector Podmore

Harry was stunned at the letter. Soon everyone will know that he is married,and has a one year old daughter. Altough he had a little joy in his heart that he is going to be a father again. Harry opened the next letter that beared no only the symbol of the ICW ,but also the seal of Magical Congress of the United States of America.

From the Desk of Seraphina Picquery ,American representative to the ICW,International head of International relationships,Internationa Head of the Protection of Magical Creatures, International head of Education,and Former President of the Magical Congress of the United States of America.

Dear Harry Potter,

I am writing to congratuate you on your scores on your NEWT level tests for Potions,Ancient Runes,and Artimancy. They are the highest that we have ever seen since Albus Dumbledore's scores back in 1899.

Now that is out of the way. I have made contact to your godfather/blood adopted father Prince T'Challa of Wakanda as well as his father King T'Chaka. As such your status of a prince in line to a throne means that your are required to have a increased protection. I will be arriving shortly with a squad of international Aurors to form your protection detail.

Another squad of Aurors will be arriving to begin to enforce the Wakandan-British Ministry of Magic Peace accord. It was maded after your godfather/blood adopted father was his with two dark sterilization curses by Barty Crouch Jr (who is still alive by our records),and Lucius Malfoy who violated the accord by siring a child, one Draco Malfoy. As such for the violation of the Accord the Malfoy fortune and Title will transfered to you,and all members of the soon to be former Malfoy family members will be your servants for the rest of their natural live,and have their magic binded. The Crouch family for their violation will be executed as well as their family money,propreties,and titles will be transfered to you.

Sincerely yours,

Seraphina Picquery

Harry sent a borderline evil smirk in the direction of Draco Malfoy as he open the last letter.

The offices of Addams-Delacour-Murdock-Nelson and Tonks Law-wizards and Attorneys at law.

Dear Harry Potter,

Hello Harry-old man I have wonderous news. I have completed all the paperwork to sue the British Ministry of Magic for all its worth. The evidence includes the written statements from your mothers,Gringotts records of thief by the family of department head twice, the Daily Prophet issues from two years ago to collabrate theif by the family and not reporting grand thief auto by that department head, not paying the bounty for your defeat of Voldemort,the violation of the Wankandan-British peace Accord,and Conspiracy for Child abuse and attempted neglective homicide on your self. Lets just said the British ministry will be sweating bullet.

I have taken the liberty to arrange private tutors for the various subjects that you are lacking knowledge of as a royal. I am going to be arriving at Hogwarts soon to be your legal advisor as well as your dueling and fencing instructor. Nicholas Flamel contacted me just before I began looking for Alchemist to tutor in Alchemy. He will be your tutor in alchemy. Oh also I got in contact with a witch who is a potion mistress who can help you work on your potion mastery as well as a different form of magic.

Oh before I forget. I did look in to your Godfather Rock Lee's case. I actually got the ICW to exonerate him. I am also representing him in suing the British Ministry of Magic,and the Weasley/Prewitt and Pettigrew family.

Sincerely Yours

Gomez Addams

Harry smiled as he read that his godfather is now offically free as the large group came in the door of the great hall.

"Da-da!",shouted a blond haired emerald green eyed baby in the arms of a Blond hair Seventeen year old girl wearing a pink dress ,and flip flops.

"Yes Lily-wily that is your daddy.",said the girl as she walked over to Harry who hugged the two.

"I am just a little shock that you guys are here. Leni I miss you.",said Harry as he kissed Leni on the cheek,and Lily on the forehead.

"No kiss for me love?",asked a dark brown hair wearing a purple shit with ripped of sleeve whti a white skull on it.

"Sorry about forgetting you Luna.",said Harry as he kiss her on the cheek as well.

"Harry will you introduce us?",asked Hermione as Aurors came in arresting Draco Malfoy.

"Oh yeah sorry I forgot. Hermione this is my wife Leni Sato nee Loud, our daughter Lily Sato,and my other wife Luna Renard nee Loud. Guys this is Hermione Granger. Well as the my letter from is correct she is my soulmate and my Lady Potter.",said Harry which enraged Ron Weasley while Lily just grabbed a donut from the Gryffindor table. Ron knocked the donut out of Lily's hand,and stepped on it which caused Lily's magic to react throwing Ron back in a magical shockwave smashing the Hufflepuff,Ravenclaw,and Slytherin hourglasses with his body.

"Professors I am sorry for the damages that Lily caused.",said Harry as he picked up the crying Lily who slowly stop crying, and she started to suck on her hand.

"No problem. It is just accidental magic. Part of the Weasley/Prewitt family wealth will be paying to fix it.",said Dumbledore as the Weasleys were arrested by Aurors, and Daily Prophet owls started to arriving with a special edition saying that they were bought out by the Daily Bugle.

"Harry, your alive.",said a black hair woman wearing a leather driving jacket who was standing with a group of other women standing in the doorway of the Great Hall. One of the women was wearing a blue and white outfit. Another was a red hair woman wearing a teal business suit. A black hair woman wearing a red leather jacket with blue jeans. A blond hair woman wearing a blue business suit. The last woman was a blond wearing a red dress with a string of pearls.

"Ah Harry may I introduce you to some of your mothers. Asami Sato,Avatar Korra,Janine Renard,Elisa Maza,Carol Jameson,and Lisa Simpson.",said Professor Dumbledore

"Harry will you introduce us to your friends?",asked Korra

"Oh these are my soulmates Hermione Granger soon to be Potter,Leni Sato nee Loud,and Luna Renard nee Loud. I have another soulmate ,but she is in another dimension fighting in a rebellion. Her name is Sabine Simpson nee Wren of Clan Wren of the Mandalorian house Vizla. These are Leni,and Luna's parents Lynn sr.,and Rita Loud. These are my siblings in law Lori,Luan,Lynn Jr.,Lincoln,Lucy,Lana,Lola,and Lisa. This little bundle of joy in my arms is my daughter with Leni,Lily Sato. Say hello to your grandmothers Lily.",said Harry which shock his mothers that the son that they haven't seen in thirteen years has a baby.

"Goo. Goo.",said Lily while smiling holding out her drool covered hand to her grandmothers.

"Yeah Goo is the right word. Oh Erin,and the rest of the Reagan clan just arrived.":said Korra noticing Erin ,and her family in doorway of the Great Hall. As some international Aurors arrested Severus Snape,and Alastor Moody.

"May I suggest a private chamber so that you can speak in private. I will have the kitchen send up a breakfast feast and tea service.",said Professor Dumbledore

"That sounds like a good idea Professor.",said Harry before he kissed Hermione on the lips which caused a massive magical shockwave to happen which caused Timothy Grey,and Kamala to pass out. Black smoke in a humanoid shape rose up from Harry's lighting bolt scar.

Meanwhile in Storybrooke, Maine. Emma Potter was currently sitting the apartment she was sharing with Mary Margaret Blanchard. Emma open a heart shape locket. She own the locket for thirteen years. Inside the locket was a picture of her and a black hair emerald green eyed baby.

"Are you alright Emma?",asked Mary Margaret who looked almost like Emma's twin sister,but Emma had a strip of blond hair going over her right ear.

"Oh I am alright I guess.",said Emma is a sad tone.

"Who is that in the picture with you?",asked Mary Margaret as she made them hot chocolate.

"My son Harry. He would of been fourteen this year.",said Emma as she began to have tear in ehr eyes.

"What happen to him if I may ask?",asked Mary Margaret as she put a mug of hot chocolate in front of Emma.

"He was murdered by a mad man thirteen years ago on Halloween.",said Emma as she began to cry.

"I am very sorry that I asked.",said Mary Margaret trying to comfort her roommate. Emma's heir ring which was silver ring with a ruby lion on it began to flash.

"What in the world?",exclaimed Emma as she notice the flash.

"What is with the flash?",asked Mary Margaret

"My ring flashes when there is a new member to my family. The last time it flashed was when my son was born. If it is flashing now it means my son is a live.",said Emma as her magic began to mix with the true motherly love that she is feeling that she knows that her son is alive sending a magical shockwave. Mary Margaret stumbled a little as the shockwave hit her.

"Mary Margaret are you alright?",asked Emma catching her before she fell to the ground. A pillar of purple smoke appeared as a purple hooded robe figure who had a large brown beard appear.

"She will be alright . She just had the dark curse lifted off of her.",said The Hooded figure

"Who are you?",asked Emma

"I am the Sorcerer of Stories. My job is to make sure stories are recorded ,and that happily ever after does occur. Oh by the way Mary Margaret is your birth mother.",said The Sorcerer.

"I know that I was blood adopted by my parents Lord Charlus Potter,and Lady Dorea Potter nee Black,but how could Mary Margaret by my birth mother. We are the same age of Merlin sakes.",said Emma

"Under the Dark Curse which was on the whole town by the way they didn't age. I have a bit of sad news to tell you. Your adopted parents are dead.",said The Sorcerer

"How did they die?",asked Emma

"They were transported by magic to the World of Untold Stories during that attack on Diagon Alley. They lead a rebellion with your uncle Orion against the dictator of that world Edward Hyde aka Mr. Hyde from the story of ,and Mr. Hyde. First Charlus was thrown by Hyde into a spike wall decoration. Hyde then snaped Dorea's neck .Your uncle Orion killed him by using the Killing curse for the first time in his life. I am giving your birth parents their memories,,and access to wizarding magic as well as the ability to change in to the appearence of both of them. I figure it will be easier if any wizards or witches hear you talk about your parents in present tense, they will thing of Charlus,and Dorea instead of Mary Margaret aka Snow White,and your father. Yes your mother is the Snow White from fairytales. Your not the only one of your family to have fairytale relatives.",said the Sorcerer

"Which one of my wives?",asked Emma curious about the answer.

"Lily Evans,and Anko Mitarashi. Lily's birth mother is Belle you may know her as Beauty from Beauty and the Beast,and that is all I am going to tell you. Now it is time for a little family reunion.",said the Sorcerer as he waved his hand ,and five pillars of smoke appeared. The smoke disappated to reveal five women Emma's age. The first woman had brown hair with two red fang like marks on her face. Three large husky like dogs were with her. The next woman had black,and blond hair like Emma,but she had three whisker marks on each cheek. The next woma had bluish hair ,and her eyes were pale with no pupils. The fourth woman had purple hair,and wearing fishnets under a tan tenchcoat. The fifth woman had brown hair done up in two buns,and wearing a chinese outfit. A pair of light orbs flew out of the Sorcerer's hand. One of the orbs landed on Snow White/Mary Margaret,and the other flew out the window.

"There Charlus,and Dorea are intergrated with their new bodies. will need to change in to something more appropriate for Hogwarts as meeting your son,daughters in law, and granddaughter. I am going to magical transplant Storybrooke to Hogwarts grounds near the Black Lake,and not too far away from the castle. Oh I am also going to plant the evil queen in Azkaban Prison,and puting in magical records that she was tried and convicted as a Death Eater.",said the Sorcerer as he wave his hand as a massive purple wall of smoke encircle the town. Regina the evil queen who was sleeping in her queen sized bed was in for a rude awakening when she suddenly woke up on a hard stone floor,and what she though were wraiths circling outside the barred window. The town appeared five miles away from Hogwarts. The door of Emma,and Mary Margaret's apartment open as a blond hair,and blue eyed man .

"Snow.",said the Blond hair man as Mary Margaret woke up.

"Charming.",said Mary Margaret as she got up ,and kissed the man.

"I must be on my way. Good bye for now.",said the Sorcerer as he vanished in a pillar of smoke.

"Um Emma,can I borrow some clothes?",asked Anko as Charming ,and Snow White were still kissing

"Sure thing. My room is on the right.",said Emma as her parents broke off their kiss.

Meanwhile in New York City, a timeless king was just starting to get some sleep as the magic shockwave hit him. It unlocked his memories of a life as a prince who fell in love with a mermaid ,of a father and king who's son fell in love with a maiden who wore glass slipper,and the grandfather of a beauty who fell in love with a beast. He felt parts of what he thought of as a curse broke off.

'I must do some magical tests to see what that shockwave done to me before I preform the ritual to bring me to my family.',thought Macbeth as took out a notepad ,and wrote down a list of items he need for the magical test as well as the ritual potion he was going to brew.

'I will send either Banquo or Fleance to get them later. I hope my love was reincarncated in a later time ,because it will break my heart again if she was incarnated as Gruoch.',thought Macbeth as he fell asleep again.


End file.
